The invention relates to a generic electrooptical element for the purpose of installation in an electrooptical modulator (EOM), e.g. Pockels cell, with a housing, with the crystal arranged therein as a vertical cylinder, e.g., circular cylinder or cuboid, whose two cover surfaces form a front plane for a light beam to enter and an exit plane arranged at a distance therefrom and against each of which an annular electrode is placed, and with a holder provided between the housing on one side and both the lateral surface of the crystal and the two annular electrodes on the other side.
Such elements are known. Since all crystals in electrooptical elements have piezoelectric effects, during periodic changes to the applied electrical field the elements demonstrate mechanical elongations, that is, natural oscillations at natural frequencies—so-called piezo resonances—, which cause an additional change in the optical density and during the transmission of the electrical control signal overlay the phase of the light beam, which is very undesirable.